


shelter

by snerika



Series: step into the sun [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, also Have I Mentioned Invi And Ava Are Sisters., basically the polar opposite of the last one in this series, i believe i mention ira one (1) time, im a liar and none of them are foretellers yet they're kids, nobody gets hurt everyone is alive, there's fire involved.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snerika/pseuds/snerika
Summary: invi made a face, and aced pushed again. "could you try with me now? i suck.""that's a bad word," invi said, but put down her cleaning supplies and sat on the ground near him anyways. "how do i do it?"





	shelter

**Author's Note:**

> listen....im Aware that the Master gives them the names once they got their Mastery, but am i, a good christian girl, gonna come up with a set of entirely new names for the Foretellers + Luxu? i mean yes, and i already have. but i'm not gonna subject y'all 2 that.
> 
> pls tell me if u spot a typo im Dying.

Invi only had one more room to clean before she could take Ava and go back to the little lean-to that was their house. Tomorrow she'd get her pay for the week, and since the Master - the only person in town kind enough to give a girl no more than 8 years old work - kept commenting on how she and her sister looked sickly, invi figured she had saved enough for a more filling meal than their usual fare of stale bread (a deal with the baker to sweep his sidewalk in exchange for the newly-expired loaves) and what produce they could salvage from grocery store dumpsters.

Of course, the last room she had to clean just so happened to be the one Aced was practicing his magic in.

Invi's plan was to just ignore him, which worked for about 10 minutes, give or take. The boy was minding his own business while conjuring up little balls of flame in his palm, and Invi was minding hers, sweeping and dusting along the edges of the room as not to bother him.

"Hey Invi, have you ever tried magic?" Aced asked, after the umpteenth failed attempt at what should've been a simple fire spell.

"No, where would I have learned that?" Invi replied. it was a half-truth. there'd been a few accidents, mostly things randomly breaking when she got emotional. once she'd gotten into a fight with a gang of older boys and the fountain in the Daybreak Town square burst. she'd seen the Master come by later to fix it, but no one could prove it was her who'd done it.

"Well, I dunno where you'd've learned, but I overheard the Master asking Ava about it, and she said you had." Aced wasn't technically supposed to say that sort of thing to her, especially when everybody except Invi and Ava themselves could tell the Master wanted to take them on as apprentices, but there was no rule against it either. Invi made a face, and Aced pushed again. "Could you try with me now? I suck."

"That's a bad word," Invi said, but put down her cleaning supplies and sat on the ground near him anyways. "How do I do it?"

"It's like this," Aced began, holding his hands in a bowl shape until Invi copied him. "You gotta focus a whole lot, and just will the fire to appear in your hands. it takes a ton of energy, so don't be upset if you can't do it the first try."

Invi nodded, forehead creasing in concentration. she glared at her hands for a minute, and just when she was about to give up from frustration, her hands exploded. Not literally of course, but that's what it felt like. Whatever magical dam blocked her Heart sprung a leak, and a wall of flame rolled from her palms, nearly hitting Aced and briefly setting the stone wall of the clocktower on fire.

and so, like any good 8 year old would, Invi started to cry.

Aced tried his hardest to comfort her, but she was cagey about letting people touch her, so the best he could do was sit across from her and tell her everything would be fine. Luckily, it didn't take long for the Master to show up, Ava trailing behind him and sucking anxiously on her thumb. He had a funny way of knowing when things like about to happen. Instantly, Aced jumped to both his feet and Invi's defense. "She didn't mean to do anything, Master! I asked her to help me with my magic, and she did, but the fire exploded, and--"

"Relax kiddo. I can tell she didn't mean to try and burn down the Clocktower," the Master said smoothly, interrupting Aced and causing him to glance down in embarrassment. "Why don't you play with Ava for a little while?" Aced could tell when he was being dismissed, and with that the oldest apprentice took the six year old off to learn some silly clapping game until she forgot that her sister was 'in trouble'.

Invi herself had curled into a little ball, trying and ultimately failing to stop hyperventilating, breath catching every few seconds. She was still crying of course, but she'd slowed enough that the Master was fairly sure he could talk to her.

"That's an awful lot of magic you've got bottled up in there, huh?" he asked, his voice slipping into a rare solemn tone. he sat himself down in Aced's place across from her with much less ceremony than usual. as soon as he spoke, Invi's eyes met his, tears still trickling out of them. "You know, if you don't find an outlet for that, and fast, you might end up destroying another fountain." the little girl winced at that, and mumbled something he couldn't hear. "what was that, kid?"

"Don't get mad at Ava," Invi whispered, just loud enough that the Master got the message. "She's real small, and afraid of most adults to start with, but especially when they get loud."

"Listen Invi, you aren't in trouble, and neither is your sister." Invi's shoulders slackened with relief, and she sniffled a few times in an effort to stop the tears. "Your heart is strong, Invi. Definitely in the top 10 of those I've seen, and way too powerful for an eight year old to control properly." At that, Invi tried to glare at him, and the Master had to smother a laugh. "At this rate, there's gonna come a point where all that pent-up magic explodes, and end up hurting you and everyone around you; maybe even Ava."

Invi's eyes widened in fear, and the Master knew he'd hit home. "So what do I do?" she asked, frightened curiosity coloring her voice.

"You could become my apprentice, if you want. You're already friends with Aced and Ira after all, and you know the Clocktower." He was well aware she couldn't deny his offer, not with the threat of punishment for burning the wall and hurting Ava still looming.

"I can't." she said instantly.

"And why's that?" The Master smiled, and for a split second it occurred to Invi to think that he looked a little bit wolfish.

"Well, I've got a deal with the baker, and there'd be no one to sweep his sidewalk if I left, and there's a lady at a shelter who said she'd try and find a bed for us, and a lot of people would freak out if I suddenly went missing." Invi went quiet for a moment, and the Master thought he could see the real reason coming up. "And if I left, then Ava would have nobody."

"Invi, you really think I'd offer an apprenticeship to you and not include your sister?" He tried for his most comforting expression, and it seemed to have just the intended effect. "Deal?" he asked, sticking his hand out for a shake.

Invi rocked back a forth for a minute, considering. Then she smiled, however weakly, and curled her little finger around his, turning his handshake into a pinkie-swear. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> +Invi and Ava? aren't biological sisters, but don't try and tell either of them that they aren't absolutely sisters. 
> 
> ++Aced, Invi, Ava, and Ira paint over the wall Invi burnt and it's really fun. (read: they paint a black base because it's already burnt to hell, and then splatterpaint all over it and each other).
> 
> +++shortly after she starts her apprenticeship, one of invi's eyes gradually turns yellow. Aced and Ira already have one yellow eye. unbeknownst to them, if he so chooses, the Master can see out of their yellow eye. so far Ava has not developed one. 
> 
> ++++the way invi gets her magic out is that the Master takes her to what will be one day known as the Keyblade Graveyard and has her basically be utterly destructive and let her emotions out via magic for an afternoon, until she's thoroughly tired. she may or may not have had to be carried home. her heart's still incredibly strong tho :o
> 
> u can ask 4 my tumblr if you want, but they're rp blogs and y'all can feel free 2 shame me for that. (however one is for invi so? if u dig this characterization of my fav hmu).


End file.
